


Scary

by Rosella92



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Some references to The Shining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella92/pseuds/Rosella92
Summary: Mycroft isn't too keen on Greg's October tradition.





	Scary

"Be serious."

"I am. Kind of. You sort of shine."

Mycroft huffed. "I do not share psychic traits with the boy in that wretched movie. I deduce information from observing. I do not _shine_ ".

"Aww, c'mon." Greg put his arm around his boyfriend and cuddled close. "The Shining is a great movie."

"It is a preposterous mess," Mycroft retorted, but pulled Greg closer to him on the bed. "I can only hope the next film we view has more intellectual merit."

Greg nuzzled his jaw, remembering how Mycroft had winced through the famous scene of Jack Torrance chopping up the bathroom door while his wife screamed. "Mmhmm. And you're sure you're not saying this because you got scared?"

That got him a scoff. "Don't be silly, Gregory."

Greg kissed his neck. "We can stop watching them," he said softly. "Doesn't matter to me."

Mycroft sighed. "I understand it is customary to watch horror films in October. There is no need to stop your personal tradition."

Greg rubbed his chest. "How about less disturbing ones, then? Or classics...black and white films."

Mycroft's eyes widened a bit in excitement and he cleared his throat. "That sounds rather lovely."

"Perfect. It's settled, then." Greg playfully nipped at Mycroft's neck. "So, I'm guessing I'm not allowed to tease you about being scared of Jack Nicholson?"

"Don't say a word." Mycroft fully embraced him and grunted. "I'll never look at a maze the same way again."

**Author's Note:**

> Your dialogue:  
> "Don't say a word."
> 
> The circumstances...  
> in autumn
> 
> And you must use the word...  
> shine
> 
> (A tiny ficlet inspired by the Mystrade Prompt Challenge)


End file.
